It is known to convert 2,3-dihydro-cyclopenta[1]phenanthren-2-one (CAS Registry No. 37913-11-4; Compound A) to 2,3-dihydro-1H-cyclopenta[1]phenanthren-2-ol (CAS Registry No. 35692-05-8; Compound B) (see Cope, et al., J.Am.Chem.Soc. (1956) 78:2547-2551) and to convert Compound B, by treatment with methanesulfonyl chloride, to methanesulfonic acid 2,3-dihydro-1H-cyclopenta[1]phenanthren-2-yl ester (CAS Registry No. 35691-94-2; Compound B-1).
Conversion of Compound B to 1H-cyclopenta[1]phenanthrene (CAS Registry No. 235-92-7; Compound C) is described in Eliassion, et al., J.Org.Chem. (1989) 54(1):171-175.